What Would You Give
by willowcroft
Summary: Severus has found an ancient and dark remedy to save Dumbledore from the curse of the ring. But who is willing to pay the price that the ritual asks? AU, Multi-Chapter, Mature Audience Only Please, Rated M for language, violence and luscious lemons to come. This is J.K Rowling's sandbox, I'm just visiting- all recognizable characters and story belong to her.
1. Chapter 1

Severus put the ancient tome down and rubbed his face with his hands. He had finally found the answer to the problem that had been haunting him for months, but the answer- it was not good. Sighing deeply he rose from his seat and made his way to the headmaster's office, knowing that Dumbledore was not going to be pleased with the information he relayed. "Every flavor bean" Snape muttered and pushed open the door.

Albus Dumbledore was seated at his grand mahogany desk, his face weary and showing every bit of his one hundred and fifteen years. Barely looking up, he asked "What have you found for me Severus?"

"I have found the answer but it is not good Albus. The volume that you were able to obtain for me in Bavaria contains old and mostly forgotten magics. The ritual, which will produce the cure we seek, combines both blood magic and earth magic and is not for the faint of heart. In fact, I am not sure we would even be able to find the main components."

"And what are the main components?"

"A young, female witch who has not yet known a man intimately yet is willing to have intercourse with a wizard powerful enough to perform the ritual. There is also..."

"Yes it would be difficult to find willing individuals but not impossible" the headmaster interupted.

"I wasn't finished Albus" Severus snapped. "The woman would also need to be willing to become pregnant and be joined with the wizard in marriage. How can we ask this of any young woman and what wizard would we find that would be willing and able to perform the blood magic?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply and replied after a long pause. "Perhaps the time has come to let the Order know of my foolishness in putting on the ring. I am old and tired and I would willingly go into the next world if it were not Harry having need of me in the upcoming years to defeat Voldemort." As he spoke, Albus looked regretfully at his right hand, wondering in head for the millionth time, whatever had possessed him to slide Marvolo Gaunt's accursed ring onto his finger. His Potion Master's draughts had kept the desiccation from spreading as quickly as it was intended to but they could not hold death off forever. "I will call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix within the next week and we shall see what can be done."

With a quiet "As you wish Headmaster" Snape stood and left the room.

A week later, Severus found himself standing in the living room at Grimmauld Place. He was leaning back against the bookshelf, slowly nursing a tumbler of fire whiskey and wanting to be anywhere but where he currently was, listening to the Order members prattle on. First, of course, there had been the shock and disbelief over Dumbledore's condition followed by the ridiculous discussion over who could possibly fit requirements of the ritual that would save the Headmaster's life. It was giving him a headache. Molly Weasley went on and on about how her Ginny would be perfect for the ritual but Molly would never allow her daughter to be touched by someone who could perform the dark magic. Snape smirked to himself, thinking if only Molly knew about her daughter's late night "walks" with Harry under his invisibility cloak. There was no way that Ginny would still fit the bill. At the same time, Minerva tut-tutted her disapproval at the very idea and Remus declared that "there must be another way!"

"Harry would you please quit fidgeting, and Ron, for Merlin's sake, stop breathing so loud! Do the two of you want to get us caught?" Hermione whispered sternly from her awkward perch on the stairs of Grimmauld Place. As junior members, Harry, Ron and Hermione had not been invited to this particular Order meeting and they thoroughly resented it. So now the trio was disallusioned and crowded in the stairwell closest to the living room, trying their best to absorb the new information. Hermione had thought that she'd seen Professor Snape glance their way a couple of times, but since he had not called them out, she assumed he did not actually _know_ they were there. As she saw that the meeting was drawing to a close, she tapped the boys on their shoulders and motioned hurriedly for them to come away, praying they wouldn't sound like elephants trooping back up stairs.

Once safely ensconced in Harry and Ron's room, Hermione was, of course, the one to break the silence. "What are we going to do? We cannot lose Dumbledore! If only I could access the Hogwarts library instead of being holed up here, then I could..."

"Herms, don't you think that if Snape has been the one doing the research for a cure that it's certainly been done thoroughly?" Harry interrupted.

"He's a right greasy git but Harry does have a point there" Ron added needlessly.

"Don't call him that! Although I suppose you're right Harry, I can't help but think that there must be another way. I'll at least have a look in the library here to see if there was something the Professor migh possibly have missed" she said, all the while knowing she was grasping at straws. With that, Hermione gathered up some parchment along with her quill and ink and headed for the Black family library.

Later that evening, Hermione lay in bed, sleep eluding her completely. Harry had proved to be correct for once and she had not found anything that would be of use to Dumbledore in the dusty books of Grimmauld Place. Another thought was nagging at her mind, but she kept pushing it back because really, she didn't even want to think of the possibility. But even after a trip to the kitchen for hot cocoa and reading a few chapters from her favorite muggle novel, the thought persisted. In an attempt to work it out in her mind, Hermione made her lists of pro and cons, making sure to charm the ink to reveal the contents of this list only to herself- Merlin forbid if Ron and Harry got an eyeful of it. By the time the sky had started to take on the hue of early morning, she had a decision and finally fell into bed for a couple hours of sleep.

At 9 in the morning, Hermione forced herself to get out of bed and head downstairs. Molly was in the kitchen, bustling about cleaning up after breakfast. "I saved you a plate dear" Molly said as she was directing the dishes to dry themselves. "It's over on cupboard there with warming charm on it and pumpkin juice is in the icebox." Hermione got her breakfast and juice and sat down at the table. She found she was not quite hungry though and was pushing her food around her plate when she heard Molly bark her name. "Hermione! Are you okay dear, you're awfully far away this morning and having a lie in is not like you at all"

"I'm fine Molly. Honestly. I just have a bit of a headache is all and haven't taken a pain potion yet" Hermione replied. "You don't happen to know when the Headmaster is going to be here at Grimmauld Place again do you? I just have a couple of things I need to ask him."

"I believe Albus said he'd be here tomorrow to meet with Severus but I am not sure of what time."

"Thank you Molly. I think I'll head back upstairs and take a pain potion for my head, then maybe try to catch a bit more sleep till I feel better."

"Feel better dear. And let me know if there is anything I can get you to help you feel better."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the hours seemed to pass ever slower as Hermione's mind ran through her pros and cons list over and over again. She had told the boys that she was continuing to research and secluded herself in the library. At last she heard the Head Master step through the floo and, supposing she was as ready as she'd ever likely be, steeled herself and head downstairs.

Luck was with her in that no one else was in the parlor at the moment save Dumbledore. She hid her trembling hands behind her back and squeaked out "Pardon me Headmaster, but may I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course my dear. What is it?"

"Well, you see sir, we were listening, I mean to the meeting the other day. I know we shouldn't have sir but well, err, we did. And, well, I heard what happened, to your hand that is. And, well, I also heard what the cure was. And, in short, sir, I'm volunteering." Hermione rambled out rapidly, all while her face was turning more and more towards a lovely shade of tomato.

Dumbledore looked at her pensively. "You do realize all this would entail?"

"Yes, sir" Hermione mumbled to the floor. "I understand completely."

"I know you are wise beyond your years my dear girl and I know you have not come to this decision lightly. I do fear that we will have a bit of trouble convincing the other members of the Order though. I will speak with Severus first and then to the rest. I thank you Miss Granger for making this sacrifice for me."

Hermione raised her eyes to look directly at Dumbledore. "Sir, I do not do this for you alone. I do this for the Order and, ultimately, the fight against the Dark Lord."

"That is what I needed to hear from you Miss Granger" the Headmaster said slyly. "For now, off with you. I will let you know the outcome of the meeting soon enough." With that, Hermione turned to leave the room, hearing as she exited "Oh and Miss Granger, try not to linger in the stairwell this time".

Hermione meandered up the stairs, completely lost in thought and a little shaken by the enormity of the task she had volunteered to take on. As she passed the boys' room, Ron hollered out to her "I don't know how you can stand to spend so much time in that creepy library. Take a break and join us in here"

"I'm really not quite up to it at the moment Ron" Hermione answered and continued on her way.

"Geesh what's gotten into her?" Ron pondered.

"Dunno" Harry replied "girls and all you know". With a shrug he and Ron turned back to their game of Wizard's Chess.

Severus reached Grimmauld Place slightly later than he had anticipated. He had been summoned and kept through the afternoon, first being questioned repeatedly on the recent Order meeting and then being required to brew more of the restorative potion that sustained the Dark Lord. Of course, now he also had a headache due to the Dark Lord's fishing about in his brain. Severus was tired, tired of it all- the constant guarding of his mind, the playing of the never ending dual role of spy, the being always tied to one master or another. Sighing, he climbed the stairs and headed towards the parlor to make his report to Albus.

"Severus my boy! Come sit and have a lemon drop" was Dumbledore's enthusiastic greeting. "What was on Voldemort's agenda for today?"

Severus visibly cringed as he felt a slight burning of his hidden tattoo at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. He stalked across the room to the high boy in the corner, poured himself a generous measure of Ogden's Finest and stood looking out the window. Severus did not mince words. "He has tasked Draco Malfoy will killing you Albus."

For once, Severus thought he almost saw Dumbledore appear slightly shocked, but his expression passed over his face quickly. "Well that fits into my plan quite nicely I think" Albus proclaimed, his eyes twinkling.

"And what plan is that exactly?" Severus questioned, knowing that he mostly likely did not truly want whatever answer the older wizard was about to give.

"Well, first off, we've had a volunteer."

"A volunteer for what I might ask?"

"A volunteer to assist in lifting the curse of Marvolo's ring. Miss Granger has been kind enough to offer herself for the ritual."

"Miss Granger" Severus snarled, "is a student. Under our care, I might add. She certainly cannot participate in the ritual."

"She is of sound mind and body and has researched thoroughly. I know she has not taken this upon herself lightly and she would like to do her part for the Order and for the cause. She may be a student, but she is of age..."

"She is not of age Albus. Miss Granger is a 6th year student" Severus sneered.

"Ah, yes. Well, due to a bit over zealous use of a time-turner, Miss Granger is indeed of age in the Wizarding World."

"What? You gave that girl a time-turner?" Severus barked, turning around to glare at Dumbledore.

"Yes, well truly, that is far from the issue at hand. Miss Granger has offered and I have accepted. I have no intention of discussing this particular aspect any longer."

"You are forgetting a very important part of this ritual Albus. You are lacking of wizard capable of performing the ritual."

"I have already found such a wizard" Dumbledore said pointedly, his eyes directly meeting Severus's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. I know I am a bit slow with my updates, but we are having quite the heat wave in my area of the US and I work outside and do not do well in the heat. In other words, by the time I get home every day my brain is heat addled enough that no one would want to read what would come from it. Anyway, also a quick note that I really dislike Dumbledore and you will see a good bit of that coming through in my writing in this chapter and most certainly the chapters beyond. Please enjoy.**_

Severus's dark eyes stared blackly at the Headmaster. "And who would that wizard be?" he seethed, knowing full well that Albus was referring to him.

"Do not be so obtuse Severus" Dumbledore warned. "You've known all along that you were truly the only candidate that the Order has to offer. There is no one else available and able."

"You ask too much old man" he spat with barely controlled fury, his voice impossibly low and falsely steady.

"Do not make me call upon your wand oath boy" Albus declared. With that he rose from his seat walking towards Severus, even at his advanced age, Dumbledore was an imposing wizard when he wanted to be. "This is not a request, it is an order. You will do this. It is necessary to keep me and therefore, by extension, Harry alive. Without Harry there is no one to defeat Voldemort."

Severus turned from the Headmaster, striding back to the cabinet and poured himself another generous measure of firewhiskey. His eyes met Albus's as he downed the glass in one go. "Dammit Albus! I knew you would force my hand in this matter. So be it then. You do understand that this could greatly interfere with my duty as a spy among the Dark Lord's trusted servants. There is no way to hide effects that such magic will have on me. I hope for all of ours sakes that you know what you are doing and your precious Potter will have the where-with-all not to muck it up". Setting down his glass with plenty more force than necessary, Severus headed for the door. "I will not be attending the Order meeting this evening" he growled and slammed the door behind him before the Headmaster could reply.

Albus sighed wearily. "I truly am getting far too old for this" he thought. "Dobby!" he called. With a crack, Dobby appeared before him, dressed in a riotously colored hand towel and a Christmas neck tie. "Please summon the Inner Circle members. Tell them to gather here in one hour Dobby".

"Yes Headmaster sir. I is helping, going right away" and in a flash Dobby was gone again.

Within an hour, the Inner Circle of the Order was assembled at Grimmauld Place, Molly with her ever- busy hands knitting away at some overly large jumper and Minerva cradling a constant cup of tea, everyone else pretending they didn't know it was nearly always spiked with a bit of quality Scotch whiskey. The rest of the Order was scattered about the kitchen as well, nervous and fidgeting. They knew that very little good ever came of emergency meetings and truly none of them had an inkling about the purpose of this one despite wild speculation.

A few moments later, Albus entered the kitchen, immediately drawing the attention of all in the room. The white haired wizard took his time seating himself in the chair at the head of the sturdy oak table. Once settled, he rested his elbows upon the table, folded his hands together and looked over them at the members seated around him. "I have brought you so most excellent news" he proceeded. "We have had two Order members volunteer for the ritual". The moment he had spoken a stony silence fell over the room, everyone looking at each other, turning the idea over in their minds. For surely it had to be someone in this room, hadn't it?

Finally it was Kingsley who spoke "Tell us Albus, who are these volunteers?"

"I will tell you" Dumbledore said, "but first I must cast a fidelity charm upon you all so that this information cannot go beyond this room, and secondly, I must request that, although you may be shocked by the information I am about to reveal, you understand that the decision has been made. I am giving all of you the courtesy of knowing who it is but I will not be questioned about it and I will not have them harassed for doing their duty for the cause."

There were a few awkward moments of silence as the group glanced about the room before acquiescing to Dumbledore's request. Albus rose and drew a rune of secrecy in the air above the table with his wand, speaking the incantation "tenetur in fide". With all of the necessary precautions in place, he turned to the Order members and simply announced "Miss Granger and Professor Snape are our volunteers."

Several audible gasps came in rapid succession from those seated around the table right before general chaos broke out. "She is just a child Albus" Molly raged. "I'll not abide it!". All the while Arthur was holding tightly to her arm for good measure.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus questioned. "And how in the name of Merlin did you get Severus to agree to it?"

An errant "Oi!" squeaked out of Tonks at the same time Minerva proclaimed "Dear me!" and took a rather large gulp of her tea.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. He rose from his seat and loomed over the table. "This is not up for discussion. I will inform those who need to know when the ritual will be taking place, but for now you are all dismissed. Do not let me catch word of anyone berating Miss Granger or Professor Snape about this!" he said, looking quite pointedly at Molly. Mrs. Weasley had the good courtesy to at least look slightly abashed as Albus left the room to floo back to Hogwarts.

For a few moments, all stayed seated where they were. It was Kingsley who finally broke the silence. "I suppose we haven't much say in this matter, but I, for one, will be keeping a close eye on how it plays out. Good evening to you all." With that, the evening's gathering began to break up as the members left one by one.

Albus lingered in his office, sinking into his favorite chair and warming himself by the blazing peat fire. He withdrew his blackening hand from the overly long robe sleeve and stared intently at it. The curse had most definitely advanced in the last few days and he was anxious to get on with the ritual to halt it. If he was really being truthful with himself, he knew this ritual was for him alone and not for the war but the cause was certainly a noble cover for him. He conjured himself a glass of excellent sherry and settled in for the evening, feeling at ease for the first time since he had slipped the ring down his finger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, the follows and the favorites! It is much appreciated!**

Severus was in his dungeon rooms alone, stalking about his quarters in front of a raging fire, yet another glass of firewhiskey in one hand and anything he could potentially use as a projectile in the other. Smash! Another potions flask hit the wall and shattered into countless pieces, the glass shards glinting with the fire's light. " _She is a child, my student_ " he couldn't help thinking over and over again as he paced about the room. Just then, Severus managed to stomp across his latest conquest, slicing a red gash into his foot. "Bloody fucking hell!" he howled and threw himself into the chair closest the fireplace. He pointed his wand as his foot, muttering a healing spell, but the words came out wrong and all it did was bleed a good bit more. Knowing he was right pissed now, he hobbled off to the bathroom to get some gauze rather than suffer the results of drunken spell casting. A good dose of Sober Up potion would definitely be in order, but he decided he would rather ignore his feelings about the whole mess for just a bit longer. He promised himself one more drink and then he would take the potion.

SSHG SSHG

The house at Grimmauld Place was dark and silent in the middle of the night, the boys having long since given up on Hermione's company and gone to bed. She, however, was still awake and sat crossed legged in the center of her bed settling herself in for what she hoped was a mind calming meditation. Although it was seen as a muggle practice, she found meditation very helpful for focusing both her magic and her thoughts. At this point, her thoughts were what she was mostly concerned about- they were running rampant through her head, scattered in every which way. She took several deep breaths, stilling her body and her mind, working towards shutting off all outside stimuli. Once she had herself together, Hermione got off the bed and sat at her desk, quill in hand. _"Might as well make a list of what needs done_ " she thought. " _I suppose the first thing I should do is talk to Professor Snape and see if he will give me more details on the ritual. Next on the list, I will need to... but Oh Merlin! I'm going to have to shag my Professor! What if I am terrible at it? What if... and I still have to tell Harry and Ron about this. Gads they're going to go through the roof! Alright focus Hermione. Back to your list, write down what you know to be concrete_." Back to the task at hand, she sat scratching rapidly at the parchment.

SHG SSHG

Severus's one more drink turned into two and then three, really how he was still standing was beyond him. When he finished the last sip of that third drink, he went to pour more only to discover that his supply was gone, either consumed or dashed against the dungeon wall. He sat down hard on the cold stone floor, back against the wall. He pulled the Sober Up potion out of his pocket and downed it quickly, feeling the steadying effects instantly. Sighing, he decided what he really needed to do was speak with Miss Granger. He'd never tell her outright that he thought she had more potential in her little finger than most students had in their entire selves. He just did not understand why she would want to throw that all away. He had to know if it was simply Gryffindor foolishness or if she truly knew what she was in for. He stood up and grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fire place and declared "Grimmauld Place!" completely ignoring that it was two in the morning.

SSHG SSHG

Hermione started when she heard the rapid tapping on her bedroom door. Getting up, she hurried towards the door assuming it was Ron or Harry. "Sshhhhh do you want to wake Mrs. Black's portrait" she whispered and flung open the door. To say she was surprised at the sight of her potions professor standing on the other side of the door would be a drastic understatement. She stood there, mouth wide, staring at him and then began to blush as she realized she was wearing only her oversized Weird Sisters shirt and her knickers.

"Are you really blushing Miss Granger?" Severus sneered. "You've agreed to let me marry you, fuck you and impregnate you, but you don't want me to see you in your unmentionables?"

At this she blushed an even darker shade, continuing to stare at him, mouth opening and closing, but for once nothing coming out.

"Well don't just stand there gaping like a fish" he sneered. "I believe we have a ritual to discuss."

"Um, yes sir. Come in, I guess" Hermione said, opening the door wider and indicating that Severus take arm chair in the corner.

"I'm sure you are reproaching me in that chatterbox head of yours for arriving unannounced at this hour. But it really rather makes sense as we will not be interrupted and I know neither of us will be able to rest until we have had this discussion" he said as he removed a stack of books from the chair before sitting down.

"I suppose you are quite right Professor" Hermione agreed, returning to her spot on the center of the bed and carefully pulling the shirt around her knees. "Since you have conducted the research on the ritual, would you like to start?"

"How gracious of you" he sneered. "You are correct Miss Granger. You do not know the details of the ritual. Perhaps you would have considered this fact before you offered yourself up on a platter to Dumbledore?"

"I do not _offer myself_ to Dumbledore! I am doing what I can to help the Order defeat Voldemort. Oh, I know that everyone considers me the brains of the Golden Trio, which of course I am, but I can do so much more than that. And I realize that the Headmaster isn't the saint that most make him out to be, but he really is the one who holds the keys to our success. Harry truly has need of him."

Severus was impressed with the girl's reasoning but tried hard not to let it show. "Very well Miss Granger. I suppose I will explain the ritual to you. But first, don't ever let me hear you speak the Dark Lord's name again. His name gives him power.."

"But sir" Hermione interrupted.

"I was not finished" he growled. "As I was saying, his name gives him power. If it is uttered in the presence of a Death Eater, he can feel it being invoked through the tattoo. It is a very unpleasant feeling for me and, believe me, it would be more than unpleasant for you if he were to appear, having been drawn here by your ignorance. "

"I apologize Professor Snape. Please continue. You were starting to tell me about the ritual?" Hermione said, trying to not to stare at the ominous black design inked on the Professor's forearm.

"It will take place at the next new moon as that is when the Earth magics are strongest to bring about new life. There are many things which you will need to do the day prior, not the least of which is to take a potion to ensure you will conceive. We will each need to choose someone in the Order that we trust to help us prepare on that day and to begin the ritual with us. It will involve some delicate matters, so neither Mr. Potter nor Mr. Weasley will be an appropriate choice for you. We will go over the steps of ritual as it nears. Yes, what is it Miss Granger?"

"Sir, what about after the ritual? Once we are married, I mean? Where will I live? Will everyone know?"

"Still with your insufferable questions I see" Snape drawled. "The Headmaster and I are still working on the answers to all of these, but you will share my quarters as I will better be able to protect you there. As to knowledge of our nuptials, it is our plan that it will be announced but not until the Dark Lord is given the information first."

"You're going to tell Vold… er him about the marriage?" Hermione squeaked.

"Foolish girl, do you not think he would be able to sense the bonds the minute I was in his presence? We must let the Dark Lord think that marriage will aid him greatly. He will be persuaded to believe that you lust over me and that I have given used this to gain knowledge of Potter and his doings. The pregnancy will be touted as accidental but he will approve because the Dark Lord is in favor of anything that brings him more supporters."

"But, what if…." Hermione began her questioning again.

"Enough" Snape barked. "We will have plenty of time to discuss this further. For now, I am exhausted and will be returning to Hogwarts. I suggest you get some sleep as well if you can quiet that overly busy mind of yours. Perhaps tomorrow, we can figure out what you will tell those two dunderheads you call friends about this situation you have gotten yourself into."

With that Severus rose from the chair and left room swiftly. Hermione sighed. What had she gotten herself into indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you, thank you to my reviewers, followers and favoriters. You are all much appreciated. This chapter begins the delve into the M rating- so if you aren't of the mature audience age- skedaddle now. As always, any thing recognizable belongs to JK.**_

Severus sat bolt upright in bed and clutched his arm. Dammit! It was five in the morning, why was the Dark Lord summoning him now? Quickly he threw on his robes and made his way towards the apparition point just outside of Hogwarts, hoping he would be back in time for the first class of the morning, Third Year Potions. Knowing that the Dark Lord would attempt to delve into his mind the minute he arrived, Snape began to think over what he needed to occlude and what scenes he needed to construct. He decided that now would probably be a good time to let the Dark Lord catch a glimpse of him and Miss Granger. _Might as well plant the seed_ now he thought. In a few moments, he appeared at Malfoy Manor and was ushered through the overly ornate front door before he could even knock on it.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all stood waiting in the formal room, looking highly uncomfortable. "We have been wondering where you were Severus" the Dark Lord said as he stretched out his hand.

"I apologize my Lord. I had a long night last night." Severus murmured, bowing before him and kissing his hand. Instantly he felt a presence in his head, rummaging through memories and tearing at images. Snape pushed a mostly fabricated image to the outer edge of his consciousness for the Dark Lord to find and felt him latch on to it. The image showed himself and Hermione in her room last night, although the room had been altered to be more generic and Hermione was clothed in lacy black lingerie. He watched as Severus pushed the girl down to her knees in front of him, ramming his cock into her mouth and then turned her around and took her from behind.

"Well, well, well" the Dark Lord chuckled. "I can see why you are so tired this morning. Seems our Severus has found some tight young cunt to plow. Tell me, how is it that you've come to come to be enjoying Potter's mudblood whore?"

"My Lord" Snape began "she came to me, offering herself." He noticed a look of surprise register on Draco's face at this news, while Lucius gave him a cat-ate-the-canary grin and tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Are you sure this is not some ridiculous plan of Dumbledore's?"

"No my Lord. I have gone through her mind several times and have seen nothing. She is, for lack of a better word, infatuated with me and I believe, she could be easily swayed to our side. She feels the pull of the darker magics."

"Very well then, carry on and see where this leads but do not let the desire of your cock interfere with your work" the Dark Lord warned. Severus bowed and took a couple of steps backwards, placing himself in line with the Malfoys.

"I have asked you here today to check on Draco's progress in ridding of us of that fool Dumbledore. Oh wait, I don't have to ask do I? BECAUSE HE'S STILL ALIVE!" the Dark Lord roared.

"My Lord, I, I,…" Draco sputtered.

"Silence boy! I will tell you when you are allowed to speak! You have one more month to complete the task and Severus here is going to help you." The Dark Lord leaned in closer to Draco "If Albus Dumbledore is not six feet under by then I will fuck your mother while your father watches and then feed them both to Nagini. Do you understand this boy?"

"Yes my Lord" Draco managed, visibly trembling.

"Now be gone from my presence all of you" he commanded, turning his attention from them and beginning to stroke the immense snake coiling about his chair.

As Severus strode to the front door, he felt someone lay a hand gently on his arm. Narcissa Malfoy looked at him through eyes filled with unshed tears. "Please Severus, in the name of any semblance of friendship Lucius and I have had with you, I beg you, please help Draco. Help my son, help your godson" she pleaded desperately.

"Quite woman" Severus hissed. "I will do what I can to keep him safe." With that he turned and made his way back out beyond the gates.

SSHG SSHG

Hermione woke to the smell of bacon frying and coffee peculating. She stretched lazily, taking her time getting out of bed and then she noticed her the books that were on her chair were now set aside. _Oh Merlin, Professor Snape really was in my bedroom last night._ She slid on a pair of muggle jeans and a tee shirt and made her way downstairs. The boys were already in the kitchen, seated at the table and squabbling who got to read the page of the Daily Prophet that contained the quidditch scores first. "Morning Mione" they chorused without looking up.

"Good Morning" Hermione replied. "And good morning Mrs. Weasley. Breakfast smells amazing!" she continued, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Good morning! Help yourself dear" Molly encouraged as she busied herself about the kitchen, trying not to look Hermione directly in the eye. "There's bacon and toast on the table. Eggs are stove. I need to head back to the Burrow shortly. Bill and Fleur will be arriving any minute to go over their thoughts about the wedding. Oh my, look at the time. I really must fly! Remus will be by later to check on you all. Behave yourselves and start cleaning in the library today. That room is really just filthy." And with a loud crack she was gone.

"What the heck has gotten into her?" Ron pondered through a mouthful of eggs.

"Really Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. And she's your mother, how would we know?" Hermione answered. "Although it actually works out well because I need to talk to both of you. Alone."

"What's is it Mione?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"I'll meet you in the library after breakfast and explain" she said, sipping on her coffee. "For now, hand me the front page please."

SSHG SSHG

An hour later, the three convened in the second story library. Of course Hermione insisted that they follow Molly's instructions, so wands in hand they began the overwhelming task of tidying the room.

"Alright, spill it. What did you want to talk to us about?" Harry inquired, quickly growing impatient with dusting.

"I'm going to tell you this because you're my best friends, but first you have to promise me a couple of things. One is that you will let me finish my entire explanation before you comment and two is that you not implode upon hearing what I have to say" Hermione replied.

"Bloody hell Mione" Ron exclaimed. "It's like you're about to tell that you're dying or something. Wait, you're not dying are you? Because if you were, I don't…"

"Ronald, would you stop talking! For Merlin's sake, I'm not dying" Hermione huffed. Taking a deep breath she began "Well, remember when we were on the stairs the other day listening to the Order meeting.."

At this Harry jumped in "You found another way to cure Dumbledore! That's fantastic! We always knew you were beyond brilliant!"

"No Harry that's not it. Now would you two please stop interrupting me!" Hermione said, glaring at them. "Anyway, as I was saying, when we were listening in on the meeting, we heard them say that there was a cure but that it involved a dark ritual that they needed two very specific people for. Well, I kind of volunteered."

"You did what?" Ron roared. "Mione you can't perform dark rituals. I know you're bloody smart and all but.."

"Ron!" Harry barked, swatting him with a section of yesterday's Daily Prophet. "I'm pretty sure she means the other part of the ritual."

"But Mione" Ron protested "you can't do that part. You're not, a you know, um virgin."

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Well, we um, you know…"Ron trailed off, his face turning the shade of a properly ripe tomato. Both of them looked up startled when they heard the library door slam loudly and Mrs. Black began to screech. "Oy. I guess we mucked up."

"Suppose we should go find?" Harry asked and when Ron nodded they headed in the same direction Hermione had stomped out in.

Hermione was furious. The boys could see her pacing back and forth across her room, talking angrily to herself. "Um Hermione" Harry broached. "We're sorry about that. We promise we'll listen and not say a work until your done talking."

"Yeh, I'm sorry too Mione" Ron said echoing Harry.

Hermione stopped her pacing and turned to glare at them, arms crossed. "Fine, but there will be absolute silence from you two until I'm done." And after both of them nodded in agreement she continued. "First of all Ron, yes I still am a virgin. Me sucking you off, sorry you had to hear about this Harry, does not constitute losing my virginity. Now, I know this a big sacrifice but the Order needs Dumbledore. Harry you need Dumbledore. And without him, I am afraid of what the outcome of this war will be. I cannot live my life under constant danger from Voldemort simply because of who my parents are, so I doing what I can, everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. Can you both understand that?

"When you put it that way, I suppose it really does make sense" Harry said reluctantly after a moment.

"Is it alright if I ask a question now or will that get me hexed?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and he continued, looking sheepishly at his shoes "Um, who is performing the ritual?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out all in one rush "Professor Snape".

"What?! The greasy git?! Mione you're going to let the bat of the dungeons touch you? On purpose?" Ron raged.

"Shut-up Ron!" Harry ordered. "Are you sure about this Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I am Harry" she said looking up at him.

"Well then, I suppose I do understand what it's like to be willing to do anything to defeat him. I may not like it, but I support you one hundred percent."

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said, walking over to envelope him in a hug. "I knew I could count on you."

"Fine" Ron muttered from next to them. "I guess I support you too. But I really, really don't like it. Merlin's balls Hermione, does it have to be Snape?"

"That's _Professor_ Snape to you. And, yes, he is the only one in the Order who can do this" Hermione answered, pulling Ron into the hug as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, okay- I know that this chapter is really short, but it's just how it worked out and it's a chapter that is vital to the story. The next one will be longer- I promise! And we're coming up on lemons, so hang tight.**_

Draco Malfoy was dreading whatever it was that his godfather had dragged him here to tell him. He had received an owl that morning demanding his presence in the dungeon class room at precisely eleven o'clock. He hesitated a moment and then knocked cautiously on the heavy door.

"Come!" a voice boomed out from within the potions lab.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. It would seem that we have much to discuss. But first I will require a wand oath from you."

"A wand oath sir?" Draco asked looking at him quizzically.

"We all make choices in life Mr. Malfoy. Choices which change us forever. I am about to offer you such a choice, but first I will need particular assurance that the conversation we have will not go beyond these walls. Depending on which path you select, you will either leave here bound under a wand oath of secrecy or oblivated. Now please hold out your wand."

Once the wand oath was complete, Severus nodded to Draco, indicating that he should follow him into the small lounge area adjacent to the lab. The two entered and Draco took a seat on the lush green velvet sofa. "Tea?" Severus questioned.

"No I don't bloody want tea" Draco sneered. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Trinka!" Snape barked and instantly a small, shy house elf appeared. "Bring us tea please, with scones if you don't mind." And with a quick bow, Trinka was off and back again with the provisions. "Eat Draco" he commanded, passing over the tea and pastry to his godson.

Draco took the cup and plate reluctantly. "Could we please get to the point" he sighed.

"I know that you took the Dark Lord's mark because of his threats to your mother and father and I know that even they regret their decision of becoming dark disciples so many years ago. Today I am offering you a way out."

"I am a faithful servant of the Dark Lord" Draco announced. "I…"

"This is not a test!" Severus said. "I am truly offering you a way to get out from under his thumb. Make no mistake, it is not an easy way, but if the side of light is victorious in the war, you will be free of the Dark Lord. You must decide now. If you choose to stay as you are, I will take you back to your home and obliviate you, but if you choose join us, I will explain what must be done."

Draco looked into his empty tea glass for a long moment and let out a long breath. Despite all of the posturing and arrogance he had displayed throughout the past years, he truly knew that he did not want to be that person any longer. He glanced up and met his godfather's dark eyes. "I will side with the light."

"Very well" Severus said. "Let us discuss what must be done."

Several hours later when Draco used the floo in Snape's chambers to return home, Narcissa was waiting for him. She stood silently at the top of the stairs and as he passed her to head to his room, he acknowledged her with a glance and a small nod.


End file.
